It's the Love Boatah!
by bellybuttonsrcool
Summary: This is a Lorelai and Luke story. It happens around the second season. Is love in the air or on the lake for luke and lorelai? just read it's my first fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Well go figure, one more thing that I wish I owned but don't hmmm…my life story.

A/N": So this is my first fic ever. I only read Lorelai and Luke fanfics and I especially like the ones were they aren't together yet but they end up together. So that is what this one could be. I don't know how often I will update but I definitely will work on getting the chapters posted once a week it just depends on how my exams coming up go. My fanfic career has officially begun. I feel like I need to make a toast so here it is, "To the new writer of Gilmore Girls, that he gets knocked in the head over the summer and is talked into getting Luke and Lorelai back together within the first three episodes of the Seventh Season because I don't think I can handle it passed that" cheers.

* * *

My quote of the day: Friendship is like peeing in your pants, everyone can see it but only you can feel it, so thanks for being the pee in my pants!

* * *

Chapter ONE: There's "No Doubt" you will Take a Good Look at Me.

* * *

"Hey uh Rory!"Lorelai yelled from the kitchen," I was wondering, are you going to 

finish this half eaten poptart because if not it will be in my mouth in about 2 seconds!

one, two, hmmm tasty." As Rory ran down the stairs she heard her mom put the

poptart in her mouth, " Mom! that was the poptart that we saw that gimormous roach

on and we didn't want to touch it!" Lorelai looked up to see a really disgusted look on

Rory's face, "Rory don't joke about things like that" she said trying to convince herself

that it wasn't true.

" Ugh, mom you are so disgusting!" "Well don't disown me when I wake up one day

with feelers on my head and large bug eyes because like your oh so charming

grandmother always says, 'you shouldn't judge people by the way they look'. I hope

you got the sarcasm in that" "I definitely did" Lorelai continued, "plus I am the loving

mother that gave you life." " I can't wait to tell this one to Luke"

Lorelai had an appalled look on her face, "don't you dare he will never go near me

again!" "Who cares its not like you like him or anything" Rory said with a sarcastic

tone of voice. "Are you mocking me becauseI believe you just insinuated that I like

Luke… which i don't" she added quickly. "Whatever mom I am going to meet Lane at

the diner you are welcome to join me and stare longingly at your lover boy. I know he

does it to you." "Shut up! As Rory was walkingto the door Lorelai yelled as an after

thought, "Does he really?" "You can see for yourself if you hurry it up"

10 minutes after Rory left Lorelai was standing in front of her closet deeply pondering

what she should wear. Why in the world do I care what he thinks of me now. Rory

always tells me that Luke likes me so what does it matter I know she was joking.

Hmm… I'll just reach my hand in the closet and wear the first thing I pick. As she

reached her hand in she took a quick peek and noticed that her hand was going towards

a really conservative sweater. She quickly moved the direction of her arm and grabbed

her newest buy, a turquoise halter top that matched perfectly with her sparkling eyes

and as an added bonus it had a low opened back. After she made her "random"

selection she took a white skirt and new wedge sandals. After she got dressed she

looked at herself in the mirror with a huge grin and ran down the stairs excited to see

Rory's and most importantly Luke's reaction. "Wait!" she said to no one in particular.

She ran into Rory's room and spayed her Breathless Eau de Perfume Spray that she got

from Victoria's Secret. This better make him crazy then I can finally see what my

brainy little daughter of mine is joking about. She stepped out onto the porch and

suddenly felt very stupid for dressing to impress Luke but she really was interested to

see his if the rumors were true.

As she was walking through the town she spotted Miss Patty running towards her

which was quite a humorous site to see. As she got closer the "I know something you

don't know" look on her face began to show more clearly.

"What's up Miss Patty?" Lorelai asked. By the look on her face it was obvious

something was going on. "Oh nothing dear. Does it look like something is going on?"

Miss patty asked trying to cover up her expression.

"Well your eyes are darting everywhere like the run away bride and you look like you

just found out some very juicy gossip that you are dying to tell the world or Babette

same thing basically." Oh it's nothing. I got to go. Bye" and with that she sped off in

the direction of the dance studio where the gossip headquarters were located.

Lorelai made her way into the diner and immediately got a questioning look from

Rory and Lane who noticed her very sparse amount of clothing for the mild weather

they were having.

As Lorelai walked up to the counter Lane and Rory were talking.

"Why in the world is your mom dressed like that?" Lane asked wishing that she had a

mom that would dress as cool as Lorelai did. "I don't know, she's crazy." Rory said.

"Wait I bet she is doing this because of what I told her this morning" Rory said but in a

forced whisper. "What did you tell her, and why are we whispering?" Lane asked in a

hushed voice mimicking Rory's.

"I don't know it sounded cool. But this morning we got into a discussion and it ended

up with something along the lines of 'Luke won't like me' and I just said that he

always looks at her in a more than friends kind of way which is so true." Rory said

knowing that that conversation with her motherhad quite a few times for

numerous reasons always ended with Lorelai denying that she is in love with the diner

man.

While Rory and Lane were talking at the table by the window Lorelai stood next to the

counter, bent her hips and rested her elbows on the surface so that her chest was

leaning over the counter. This of course did not go unnoticed by Luke who couldn't

help but look at her low hanging shirt. As Luke cleared his throat he said, "What will

you have this morning?"

In an extra flirty voice Lorelai responded with a flip of her hair "The usual,

blueberry pancakes, bacon, and about eight cups of coffee, no make that nine, no wait

why don't you just give me the pot."

A disapproving groan emitted from his mouth and he turned around to give the

order to Caesar and get the pot of coffee started. "So what's new in Whoville?"

Lorelai asked trying to start a conversation.

"You know… Taylor is trying to slowly take over the world and he has started his

Nazicampaign with me and the diner. And Kirktalks to himself in the corner table all

day, so basically everything is normal." Luke said trying to keep is eyes anywhere but

below her neck which was quite hard because lorelai kept inching farther downward.

Finally she took a seat to Lukes dissappointment and reliefashe put the coffee on the

counter.

"Um Lorelai?"

"Yes Lukie dear?" she said in a voice that sounded like she was talking

to a child.

"Don't call me that." he glared at her and continued, " you see I was

thinking that you know ummm.. I have noticed that you and Rory have been working a

lot with school and umm the inn and stuff and um… I was wondering if maybe on

Saturday you and Rory would like to take my boat out to the lake for the day with

me." he was proud of himself for asking but was also nervous about her answer.

"Are you serious?" Lorelai said with a wide grin. Man this might be fun.

"Well yeah…I mean I know you re busy but we could go swimming and maybe Rory

might want to try fishing but probably not with you as her mother." Luke said with a

matching grin to Lorelai's.

"Oh my gosh I am going to go ask Rory right now by I do really want to go." and see

you with that flannel shirt off. Lorelai stood up from her stool and made her way to

Rory and Lane while Luke just admired the view which didn't go unnoticed by Rory

and Lane. God if she wears a bikini to the Lake I might not be able to stop staring at

her. "He Rory guess what Luke invited us to go do on Saturday"

"What?" Rory inquired noticing the big smile on her mother's face.

"Well you see, Luke asked if you and I wanted to go to the lake with him on Saturday

and ride on his boat." "Dirty" both Rory and Lorelai said simultaneously. "Umm sure I

would love to but I am not sure if I can because Paris is a crazy psycho freak and she

might pull a 'work all day to make the paper perfect' thing on me"

"Ah honey I hope you can get out of it but I am still going to go"

"You seem pretty excited about spending all day with a shirtless Luke on his boat"

Rory said smiling at her mother and waiting for her reaction. Lorelai was staring off

behind Rory watching Luke bend over to get something from the storage bens.

"Mom!" Rory yelled realizing that she was not paying attention. She still didn't get her

attention.

"Mom you must really love Luke and want to kiss him badly" Rory said thinking that

it would snap her mother out of her daze.

"Sure hun" Lorelai replied without even hearing a word that her daughter said. "Well I

will just go tell that to Luke over there"

Lorelai finally returned to reality and her daughter's conversation when she heard

Luke's name mentioned. "OK mom this morning you were adamant that you do not

stare at Luke like you want to take his clothes off but I have a hunch that that is exactly

what you were just doing"

"Well Daphne, you are definitely wrong I was uh… just looking at how badly I want

that pot of coffee" she said hoping that Rory would drop the subject. "Whatever, I am

going to see what Dean is up to I will leave you alone with your man." and with that

she walked out the door and left her mom to stare longingly at her burger boy.

* * *

A/N: in each chapter title I will have a line from a song that's on my ipod play list so in your review (hint hint) see if you can get guess what song it is from somewhere on the page will be a hint at the artist so it will make it easier. So please review to make me feel like I did something ok. I am not sure about the main story title but for now I hope this is okay it is the popular Love Boat show of the 1970s and 80s. Current events on me- I got locked out of my house today my parents disowned me. Just so you know being disowned is fun at first but not after you have to wait outside of your own house for twenty minutes while it is lightning and pouring down rain. My hunky neighbor friend saved my though. He saw me and I was soaking wet and I am pretty sure that he could see strait through my shirt. Yeah my life is embarrassing. I feel like I could cook a really hot dinner (maybe fry an egg) on my legs because me and my dad took our boat for five hours in the gulf and I got burnt to a crisp. Yeah life is good.  
Over and out. 


	2. bOY YOU'VE BEEN A NAUGHTY GIRL

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except what little dignity I have left after I slipped on a pen and fell flat on my back in Spanish class yesterday. Don't laugh.**

Chapter 1: BOY, YOU´VE BEEN A NAUGHTY GIRL

It was Friday morning two days after Luke had asked Lorelai and Rory if they would go to the lake with him and Lorelai was prancing around the house singing "Starman" in a very obnoxious voice. According to her she had no idea why she was in such a good mood but Rory had a feeling it had to do with a certain diner man. Ah to be in love and not know it.

"Mom I am going to be late coming home from school!" Rory yelled from the front door.

"I think Paris has secretly brainwashed every member of the newspaper. She has you wrapped around her little finger." Lorelai yelled to Rory form her room upstairs.

" She seems a little off to me you know what I mean? Has she ever been on a date I mean I wouldn't go on a date with her if I were a guy. No teenage kid in their right mind would want to do more school work after school except you of course but you are different… in a good way." she added.

"Is there any end to this rant in sight because I really have to get to school." Rory said as she opened the front door.

"I am not done I haven't gotten to the part where I compare Paris and my mother they should be sisters. That would be a little weird considering there would be like half a century age difference. Man that sounds old." Lorelai said enjoying that she was making Rory mad and late for school.

"By mom" Rory said ignoring her mother's last comment.

Lorelai made her way down the stairs getting excited about the prospect of seeing Luke first thing in the morning. Of coarse it is because of the coffee not Luke. Luke doesn't like me like that so it doesn't matter what I think of him. Not that I think of him in any way other than a friend. Ugh. She made her way through the door and got into her jeep to go to the diner.

As Lorelai was about to open the door to the diner her phone rang. "Hello…yes.. Oh, hey mom" Lorelai said this call immediately put a damper on her mood.

"Lorelai I was wondering if you were coming to dinner tonight."

"Um why wouldn't I. You have made it your job to not give me a choice in the matter and now you are asking if I was coming like I actually get to make the decision?' Lorelai asked not understanding why her mother was asking her.

" Well I know you are going on a date with the ice man and so I was just wondering"

"What!" Lorelai exclaimed, "Where in the world did you here that"

"Well you see, I was in Starshollow yesterday to see you at the inn to arrange a meeting and I ran into a rather large woman who apparently knew who I was which is strange. Anyways she said 'you are going to have beautiful grandchildren or something completely absurd. Immediately I figured that you got yourself knocked up again but she assured me that the news around town was that you apparently are going on a date with that lumberjack from that little diner"

"Whoa whoa whoa, that is not true at all. Me and Luke are not going on a date tonight. Miss Patty tends to misinterpret many things and she probably heard us talking about what me, him and Rory are doing tomorrow."

"So you are going on a date." Emily said rather than asked.

"NO! We are going out on his boat to the lake just to relax. It is definitely not a date." Lorelai tried to clear up.

"You said that like you wish it was a date Lorelai."

"Whatever, I have to go!" she said as she opened the door to the diner.

"Where are you now, at the inn? Because I still need to schedule that DAR thing" Emily asked.

"Umm… I am at the diner to get some coffee" she said fully aware that if she told a lie it would come back and get her.

"I see. Well I guess I will see you tonight"

Lorelai was relieved that the conversation was over and that she could focus on more important things or person in her case. Hmmm… what can I do to embarrass Luke today? This aught to be funny.

"Lukie poo where are you?" Lorelai cooed.

Luke walked up to the counter where lorelia was sitting and looked at her in 'what kind of medicine are you taking kind of way.

"Hey Luke, I have a question for you." Lorelai said in a flirtatious tone.

"what is that" Luke asked without glancing up.

"Well, I was wondering I have these swimsuits and I was wondering which one you wanted me to wear tomorrow." Lorelai said trying to make Luke as uncomfortable as possible.

"Uh-" Luke gulped

"Well I brought them just in case you needed a visual." Lorelai smiled.

Luke on the other hand was dreading seeing the swimsuits because he knew he was being teased. He felt like he was about to hyperventilate.

"The first one is red and ties around the neck" she said holding it up and waiting to see Luke's reaction.

Luke was clearly affected by this and was gripping on to the counter top in order to keep from passing out.

"The second one is a little more colorful and the bottom also ties" she said holding up the most revealing one.

Does she have any idea of how this is killing me.

Lorelai continued by holding up the third one completely oblivious to the inner battle Luke was having trying to keep himself sane. "And the final one is right here," it was a white and blue striped bikini with sexy written on the butt. "So make your pick" she said with a smile.

"Um… well.. uh" Luke was having trouble forming full sentences.

"Luke you're a guy come on. Pretend I am what's her name… oh yeah! Petra Nemcova what would you want to see her wear… besides nothing. " Lorelai said waiting to see what Luke decided on.

"Well the uh I guess they are all fine. The second one?" Luke said trying to act like this wasn't such a big deal to him.

"Ok I'll wear the second one. So wears the coffee?" Lorelai asked looking around.

Luke was still in a daze and didn't hear a word she was saying. "Hmm"

"Luke get with the program I need my coffee!" "Oh sorry" Luke said and quickly turned around to pour the drink of death.

"So umm what time are you going to need me and Rory to be ready tomorrow?" Lorelai asked while playing with two forks.

"Um I guess I could pick you and Rory up around 8:30 in the morning because I know for a fact that you wouldn't get up before that on a Saturday."

"Sounds good … so I will see you at the butt crack of dawn… for me at least. Look Luke I am a walrus" Lorelai said as sheputthe two forks she was playing within hermouth.

"you are so immature." Luke said but couldn't help but smile she always seemed to make his day with a comment or joke.

Lorelai got up to leave but stole a last glance at Luke before she went to the inn.

* * *

Later after school at the inn Rory arrived in Starshollow after school and was on her way to the inn.

"Hey mom" she said. She wasn't sure how she was going to tell her mom that she couldn't go to the lake the next day.

"So umm I was talking to Paris today and she said that we really needed to work on the Franklin tomorrow and that I was really needed because according to her all of the other writers have the attention span of four year olds. "

"Rory what did I tell you that girl has you wrapped around her finger, her wish is your command"

"Mom that doesn't make any sense, plus this way you and Luke can have some alone time, I won't be in the way." Rory said smiling.

"why in the world would I need to spend alone time with Luke" I never thought of that before.

"Because you love him and he loves you and you want to really bad you just won't admit it." Rory said having fun making her mom uncomfortable.

"What? Who are you and what have you done with my smart daughter because you are clearly out of your mind." Lorelai said but thinking that Rory was not to far from truth.

"On to another subject we need to get home and get ready to go to grandma's for dinner" Rory said trying to be the responsible person.

"Do you mean going to hell?" Lorelai quipped.

"Mom" Rory said in an exasperated tone.

"Fine fine lets go get ready."

"Do you know what she said?" Lorelai said going out the door of the inn.

"Who? Grandma, did you talk to her today?"

"Yeah she called because she didn't think I was coming to dinner tonight. She tought I was going on a date with Luke. Apparently she talked to Miss Patty who must have misunderstood me and Luke talking about tomorrow. Can you believe it? Me and Luke on a date?"

"Mom I am sure you have imagined it many times. Remember when you told me to analyze your dream about you getting stuck in an elevator with Luke and the only way for you to get out was for Luke to kiss you?" God she is so stupid sometimes.

"What? That doesn't mean anything that had nothing to do with me liking Luke"  
"Mom lets just get ready for dinner"

**a/n sorry it took me forever to get this posted but this week has been very hectic. I still have another week of school and exams because of the hurricane so we go to school until June 2nd . I saw X-Men yesterday it was pretty good. I just watched one of the best movies of all time "My Best Friend's Wedding" "I can be jello!" "No creme broule can never be jello, you can never be jello!" one if my favorite quotes from that movie. Anyways i might skip friday night dinner in the next chapter. i don't know. **


	3. We Can't Rewind We've Gone too Far

Disclaimer: dude as far as I know I don't own no shit.

**A/N- God I still have one more day of school. I go until the 2nd. By the time you read this though I will probably be out. Who knows. Guess what I forgot to put my quote of the day. Just slipped my mind so I will put two for you to enjoy. I am going to try and read all of the books on the Rory's booklist thing so far I have only read twenty of them. I am working on A Confederacy of Dunces I highly recommend it especially if you are from a big city or the south like me. It takes place in New Orleans which is about two hours directly West of me so its cool. It is extremely funny. I am also starting to read The Power of Myth. And then for school I have to read The Ox Bow Incident, The Stranger, All the President's Men, and Johnny Got His Gun for summer reading. I have my work cut out for me. I just watched "Airplane" it's a crazy funny movie a little crude but it is hilarious.**

**Quote of the days: The first two are from the best part of Saturday Night Live, Weekend Update- "South Dakota Gov. Mike Rounds on Monday signed legislation banning almost all abortions in the state. As a result, South Dakota is changing its motto from 'Under God, the People Rule' to 'You should have thought of that before prom.'" --Tina Fey**

**"President Bush on Monday defended U.S. interrogation of terrorists, saying 'We do not torture.' He added, 'We freedom electrocute.'" --Amy Poehler**

**Here's champagne for our real friends, and real pain for our sham friends. A scout troop consists of 12 little kids dressed like schmucks following a big schmuck dressed like a kid. Jack Benny**

* * *

Chapter 3: We Can't Rewind We've Gone Too Far

* * *

"So what do you think of renting a movie no scary ones though because nothing can top the horror I just experienced with just one dinner with my mother. It was like the entire night was shower sequence in Psycho and I was Marion Crane." Lorelai said as she and Rory were driving back from Friday night dinner.

"Mom you are so dramatic if dinner was like that then you would be institutionalized." Rory said knowing very well that her mother could exaggerate just a little bit.

"Who says I shouldn't." Lorelai rounded the gazebo and drove in front of the diner. "Looks like Luke is getting ready tomorrow his boat looks pretty big doesn't it. Too bad you won't be able to go with us." Lorelai said as she was watching Luke hitch his boat to his old Chevrolet.

"Well make sure you take a lot of pictures. I know you will want a constant visual reminder of Luke without a shirt on. I hear around town that he works out a lot." Rory said waiting for her mother's reaction. The entire week she was hinting at things that would make her mother defensive about her non-existent relationship with Luke.

"He works out?" Lorelai said thinking that was impossible because of his long work days. "hmmm." God I can only imagine what he would look like with a six pack and big muscular arms. I love men with strong backs.

"Mom why are you smiling?" Rory asked already knowing the answer.

"Because I can't wait to go fishing tomorrow!" Lorelai said with a huge grin.

"I never thought I would hear those words coming out of your mouth." Rory said hoping that this excitement would help her mother see what was right in front of her.

* * *

It was 7:00 in the morning and Lorelai was awoken from her sleep from a really loud mooing sound in her ear. "ugh" she half heartedly reached over the bed to shut the alarm off and drifted back to a peaceful slumber. If anyone interrupted her they would probably suffer serious consequences. 

One hour later Rory had left for her Franklin day and left Lorelai to sleep a little bit longer before she left for her day of romance. Luke arrived at the crap shack about ten minutes later and rung the doorbell. After standing there for about five minutes, he quietly made his way inside to see what Lorelai was doing. When he didn't see her anywhere he decided to make his way upstairs. He stood at the door for a while to see if he heard her. He cracked the door open just enough to see her still sleeping flat on her stomach and halfway hanging off of the bed. He walked up to her and sat beside her on the bed just watching her sleep. A few seconds later he decided to rub her shoulder to see if she would wake up. Instead she just made a sighing sound and flipped onto her back with her eyes closed but in pointing straight up at Luke who was hanging over her looking down.

"Lorelai" Luke whispered. "psst"

Lorelai slowly opened her eyes but as soon as she did she realized she was holding Luke's hand and he was rubbing her other arm. "Holy shit!" she screamed and leaped out of the bed but was still holding onto Luke's arm and they both tumbled onto the floor. They both landed in a heap on the floor with Luke on top of Lorelai. Lorelai was wearing a tight jogging top and no shorts because the weather was starting to get toasty and she was comfortable that way.

About that time Rory made her way upstairs because she had forgotten one of her folders in her mother's room earlier that morning. When she opened the door she gasped at what she saw Luke on top of her mother who was wearing barely anything but a hug smile on her face.

"Wow mom got right to it didn't you?" Rory said smiling.

"What the hell are you doing here." Lorelai said as Luke jumped off of her with a panicked look on his face.

"This is not what it looks like Rory your mom just didn't wake up so I came up here to uh… wake her up and.. She just got surprised and we both just fell off the bed." Luke said in a nervous tone.

"So you were on the bed too?" Rory said secretly enjoying torturing Luke like this.

"Well I was you know…" Luke said loosing his train of thought as he noticed Lorelai's sparse wardrobe for the second time that week.

"Oh of coarse I do" Rory said in a sarcastic voice and a wide grin looking the direction of her mother who was having difficulty pulling her short shirt down past her waist.

"So umm… continue" Rory motioned with her hands and backed out into the hallway and ran down the stairs and out the door.

Back in the room Luke was really trying to not look at and very underdressed Lorelai while Lorelai was trying to figure out the best way to get to out of this predicament.

"So uh… I guess I should change" Lorelai said motioning to her clothes hanging on the chair.

"Right well um I'll just go down stairs and wait for you" Luke said and quickly exited the room to a less distracting environment.

Well that was embarrassing. Lorelai thought as she put her bikini on and tank top and shorts over it. Great way to start a day alone with Luke. I practically jumped on him with barely any clothes on. Oh my God Rory thinks we were making out! Shit that whole situation just proved her right. Lorelai made her way down the stairs with her bag full of sun block and towels.

"So are you ready to go" Luke said as he walked up to Lorelai and help her gather her things.

"Of coarse, I brought a radio, and some other things because I know you wouldn't think of that and you have food right because let me tell you I can eat." Lorelai babbled trying to forget their compromising situation earlier.

"I am aware of your disgusting eating habits, and I did bring food." Luke smiled.

"Good so shall we?" Lorelai motioned towards the door.

Forty five minutes later and the mornings activities nearly forgotten Lorelai and Luke were on the boat riding around the Lake.

"So Luke can I drive, what's the boat's name?" Lorelai asked as she was sitting on the front and looking back at Luke. "Umm it doesn't have a name. And yes if you come over here you can drive just don't wreck, make any sharp turns, let go of the steering wheel, close your eyes, or get distracted in anyway." Luke said nervous about handing his boat over to a overly eager Lorelai.

"Jeez Luke the only thing that could distract me is you." Lorelai said Flirtatiously. oh crap did I say that out loud.

"well I won't take my shirt off then" Luke said in a monotone voice playing along with her joke because although he wished it wasn't that is all it was to him.

"Don't let me stop you, take it off!" Lorelai said. Oh my God I need to shut up what in the world has gotten in to me?

"Alrighty then" Luke said and lifted his arms and slid his t-shirt over his head and revealed his talked about six back and muscular back.

Lorelai couldn't help but stare as Luke grabbed a water and slapped it on himself to keep cool. What she wasn't paying attention to was what direction she was headed towards. When Luke turned around to see how Lorelai was doing he noticed that they were directed towards a small pier and he ran towards Lorelai and grabbed the steering wheel to turn it quickly before they crashed into the wooden structure.

"Oh my God Luke I am so sorry" Lorelai said. She was really shaken up and was about to cry.

"Hey don't worry about it we you are ok I am ok, no name is ok" Luke said and smiled as he walked up and rubbed her back.

"I guess no more driving huh?" Lorelai smiled.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. I just don't understand how you could have not seen that we were headed straight for the pier." Luke said.

"Oh well uh… I was just not thinking straight." Lorelai said not completely lying or telling the truth.

"Well uh would you want to stop and go to the beach area I can bring the food and we can eat there?" Luke asked.

"Sounds good to me but you have to promise that we can swim" Lorelai said hoping she could see more of the wet Luke that literally nearly killed her.

"Sure, ok well I am just going to just ride the boat up the sand and we can both just get out there"

Once they parked the boat Luke jumped out and held his hand out for Lorelai. "Well what a gentleman we have here" Lorelai said in her southern accent. "I bet this is how you get all your girls"

"Just the good ones" Luke said and gave Lorelai a sweet and heartfelt smile before he grabbed her by the waist and ran with her in his arms into the water.

"BUTCH DANES! Put me down or I will uh…" Lorelai had no idea what she could do to get Luke back so she held on tight with her arms strangling his neck and really dreading being dumped in the icy water. Luke ran until the water was to his knees and tried to dump her in the water but she hung on and he lost his balance causing both of them to splash into the water. As Lorelai resurfaced she noticed that Luke was still underwater and started to panic.

"Luke!" She grabbed his shoulder and quickly pulled him to get air but noticed he was laughing really hard at her worried expression.

"You idiot you scared me to death! My God I thought you were hurt or something." Lorelai said with an angry expression plastered on her face.

"That's what you get for nearly running my boat into the pier." Luke said with a laugh.

" Hey I couldn't help that I was distracted." Lorelai but realized that she was about to reveal the fact that she was really staring at Luke's shirtless body.

"Yeah the mystery distraction" Luke said trying to make her even more angry.

"Ok you've had your fun why don't we lay a blanket out and eat our lunch because I am starving. I feel like I could eat enough food to feed the entire state of Connecticut." Lorelai said rubbing her belly. She decided now would be a good time to take her shirt off because it was soaking wet. She lifted it above her head and took it off.

"You grab the quilt and I will get he food" Luke said as he made his way to a clearing near the water's edge.

"Alright I packed you and hamburger, fries, brownie, and some soda to drink, and I brought a salad just incase you miraculously decided to care about your health. So here we are." Luke said and sat on the quilt with Lorelai just staring at the caring and sweet man in front of her.

"What?" Luke said noticing the amazed look on Lorelai's face.

"Nothing I just… this was very nice of you to do all of this, I mean if I was on a date and a man did this for me he would be getting very lucky afterwards." Lorelai said and realized she probably shouldn't have said that. Dear Lord everything I am saying today has come out like I want Luke which I kind of do but he doesn't need to know that. Ok just act like you were joking.

"Which doesn't happen very often because nobody has ever done something like this for me." After and awkward silence Lorelai had an idea. "Hey I am going to get the radio so we can listen to it while we eat." Lorelai said and came back a few moments later with her radio and some sun block. The first song that came on was Strange and Beautiful by Aqualung.

To me, you're strange and you're beautiful,

You'd be so perfect with me but you just can't see,

You turn every head but you don't see me.

These three lines hit a chord with Luke because they basically explained exactly how he felt about the woman sitting three feet away from him.

And when I wake you,

I'll be the first thing you see,

And you'll realise that you love me.

Jeez that is exactly what happened this morning. Luke thought and he looked over at lorelai who was noticing the familiar scenario that the artist sung so accurately.

"Hey would you want to go swimming again since I didn't really get to enjoy it as much before?" Lorelai said referring to being dunked into the water. Although it did have some great benefits.

"Let's go you can lay your clothes in the sun so they can dry off." Luke said as he took his shirt off for the second time that day. Lorelai went to put her clothes on a log and ran back over to Luke.

"Ok although it would be nice to get a tan sunscreen is a must because last time I went swimming I was baked. Here I will do your back if you do mine." Lorelai said secretly enjoying this opportunity.

While Lorelai was rubbing the cold sunscreen onto Luke's back she started day dreaming and got a little carried away and wrapped her arms around Luke. She rubbed down his arms and his six pack.

Although Luke was definitely enjoying the extra attention he was feeling a little light headed and knew for sure he couldn't take much more.

"Uh- humm" Luke cleared his throat.

"Oh my God just got a little carried away didn't I? Do you work out? Rory told me that she heard you worked out. How do you have the time, I mean you are either fixing stuff at my house or dealing with the town at the diner?" Lorelai babbled.

"Lorelai! To answer your question I do have time to work out ocassionly." Luke added.

"Well it pays off who would have know we have our own Mr. Universe in Starshollow?" Lorelai said will she was still resting her arms on Luke's back.

"I am just surprised that you aren't like 300 lbs. I mean you eat like a football player minus the health food and exercise and you can just put a bikini on and look like a model." Luke said as he turned around and looked Lorelai up and down.

"Luke, your making me blush" Lorelai said quietly as she folded her arms over her bare stomach.

"Well you do." Luke said as he inched towards Lorelai.

Although Lorelai really wanted to kiss the man in front of her she was not mentally ready she was still thinking about his previous comment.

"Umm… oh uh Rory wanted me to take pictures so she could see what she missed so here I will just sit right by you." Lorelai said and she sat right next to Luke and pressed her cheek against his and wrapped her arm around his waist so they would both fit in the picture. She stretched her other arm far out in front of their faces and said smile. Right before she snapped the shot she turned her face towards Luke's and pressed her lips right onto his cheek. Flash.

Luke was very surprised by this action and turned to look at Lorelai who then dropped her camera and put both of her hands on either side of his face and pressed her lips to his. It took a few minutes for Luke to get a hold of the situation but when he did he put his arms around Lorelai's bare back and lowered her onto the blanket that they were on. Lips still connected, their hand roamed but they finally had to pull away because of their desperate need for oxygen.

"Well that was nice" Lorelai said as Luke brushed the sand off of her cheek.

"You had sand on your face" Luke said trying to explain his gentle action.

"Well uh I guess we should clean up here. Do you want to swim or what?" Luke asked.

Lorelai was beginning to get nervous because Luke didn't seem to be phased by the kiss and was just ignoring the fact that it happened.

"Luke we just kissed." Lorelai said.

"I know" Luke said nervous that she was having second thoughts. He just wanted to fast forward through he whole conversation they were about to have.

"Look, if you want to forget about it I think I will be okay with that." Luke said quickly.

"I don't do you, I mean that was like a long time coming right?" Lorelai said shyly.

"For me at least." Luke said

"Me too"

Lorelai inched over to Luke and put her hand around his neck and softly touched her lips to his. Luke quickly reciprocated and they were making out on the beach like in all those romantic movies that Lorelai never thought were possible. It was a delightful fairy tale come to life and they were the main characters.

**A/N: I think I am pretty proud of this one, except the last part was pure fluff. Criticisms, remarks, suggestions, comments, observations are all weclome. Please for the love of God REVIEW! Its officially my firtst day of summer!**

When the weather's fine

We go fishin' or go swimmin' in the sea

We're always happy Life's for livin' yeah, that's our philosophy

-Mungo Jerry/ In the Summertime


	4. I Ain't Waistin No More Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything related to that show. But if I did what a wonderful season finale we would have had. Sorry guys.

A/N: Well sorry it has taken so long to update but I went to the doctor to get a check up because my head was constantly hurting and he said I have suffered a severe writers block. Now I know it is nothing serious but I am taking medication which might inhibit my ability to write a good quality chapter but just to let you know it was intended to be good. It also might be shorter than the others. So with that aside has anybody seen the season six Gilmore girls montage on the CW website? It made me want to cry when I watched it. Actually I take that back I admit I had a few tears in my eyes. Don't laugh you will too if you watch it. I am getting teary eyed just thinking about it.TVguidehas a very long Lauren Graham interview with Michael Ausiello it talks about everything from her new movie to TCA and also the heart wrenching finale. She also talks about Amy Sherman-Palladino leaving. You better read it if you haven't it. She defends the whole Chris thing.

Quotes:  
"I found that if you have a goal, that you might not reach it. But if you don't have one, then you are never disappointed. And I gotta tell ya ... it feels phenomenal."-Vince Vaughn/ Dodgeball

Go into a store's fitting room and announce loudly "there's no toilet paper in here!"-Unknown

One morning I shot an elephant in my pyjamas. How he got into my pyjamas I'll never know. Graucho Marx

I sent the club a wire stating, Please accept my resignation. I don't want to belong to any club that will accept me as a member.- Graucho Marx Chapter

4: I Ain't Wasting No More Time

"So are you ready to head back to civilization?" Luke asked as he helped Lorelai up from the sandy shore.

"And leave this nice little setting?" Lorelai asked as she spread her hands to display the now bunched up picnic quilt from their make out session.

"I think it is time to get a move on it" Luke said.

"Oh alright spoil sport" Lorelai pouted as she patted Luke's back. She was really enjoying being able to randomly touch Luke and not feel embarrassed or nervous about it.

Luke and Lorelai were now in the truck on their way to the diner from the lake.

"So uh.. I was wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me tomorrow night? I mean if you can or whenever just thought you know since we are an 'us' that you would want to go on a date or something." Luke rambled on.

"Are we an 'us'?" Lorelai asked.

"Well yeah I guess. Only if you want to be an 'us'" Luke quickly added.

"We're an 'us'" Lorelai smiled and reached over to take Luke's free hand. Lorelai was really happy and could not stop smiling while Luke gently rubbed the top of her hand. She gave it a squeeze as they pulled in front of the diner.

"Oh my God I just realized I haven't had a coffee fix all day I could've a stroke! But I did have a Luke fix, you are my new addiction you should be honored." Lorelai said and took his hand as they walked into the diner. It felt so natural for her to just pick up his hand and hold it. She didn't even realize that she was walking into a diner full of the prying eyes of their town. The two main gossipers sitting smack dab at the middle table noticed the show of affection that Lorelai was giving Luke.

"Lorelai, it looks like you got yourself a man" Miss Patty said as he smiled and raised her eyebrow.

"Oh Sugga you did it you got 'em! I am so proud of you. That man is a hunk!" Babbette added as she winked at Lorelai.

"I am right here! My God" Luke exclaimed.

"Alright ladies Luke can't handle too much girl talk. We are just going to step upstairs for a second. Just unload some things." Lorelai said as she dragged Luke towards the curtain leading to the stairs.

"Oh go unload all you want! Take your time if you know what I mean. If I were you I wouldn't even leave that room" Patty said as she gave Lorelai a suggestive look.

As they reached Luke's apartment door Luke grabbed Lorelai's waist and turned her around just staring her in the eye.

"Luke" Lorelai whispered.

That was the only thing she could get out before their lips crashed together. They made it through door with out parting their mouths and Lorelai quickly found that the back of her knees were stopped by Luke's bed. She pulled Luke down with her hands positioned around the back of his neck.

" Lorelai, are you sure you want to do this I mean we can wait. I don't won't you to regret this" Luke said as he pulled his face back a few inches to look her directly in the eye.

"I won't we agreed that this was a long time coming right? I am definitely ready" she said with complete sincerity.

After about five minutes of making out, clothes were discarded and...

"That was"

"Yeah"

Lorelai and Luke were laying down under the covers Lorelai's head rested on Luke's chest while they were lazily rubbing each other's hands, fingers intertwined.

"So uh I should probably get home Rory should be there by now" Lorelai hesitantly said.

"Right, Right. Well I guess I will see you later." Luke said as he sat up in bed and looked down at Lorelai.

"I'll give you a call when I get home?" Lorelai suggested.

"Sounds good"

Lorelai grabbed some sheets to wrap around her body and picked up her scattered clothes from off of he floor. She went into the bathroom and put them on and tried her best to make herself look presentable to the patrons of the diner below. After exiting the bathroom there was an awkward moment when she wasn't sure how to say goodbye to her new boyfriend. Should I just go over there and kiss him and leave. What the heck. Lorelai made her way over to Luke who was standing at the sink drinking a glass of water. She stood very close to him and gave him a quick shy peck on the lips and turned around but Luke pulled her towards him and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"I'll see you later?" Luke asked

"You definitely will" Lorelai said with a huge smile.

On her way back home Lorelai decided that she should drop off her photos before she headed home to tell Rory her big news.

A/N: Guess what? To have a constant reminder of the very depressing season finale I downloaded the Sam Phillips song "Taking Pictures"that she sings when Lorelai walks away from Luke. Yeah everytime I listen to it I feel like crying. One of my best friends just broke up with his girlfriend (yes! wait uh... no?)and so to cheer him up I was like we are soo having a movie night and so we went to blockbuster and rented 7 movies and got like a gallon of vanilla ice cream and loaded the inside with chocolate syrup and whipped cream and stayed up until about 3:30 a.m watching movies. A few movies we watched wereThe Birds which we just mocked the entire time thenBorne Identity.then Imade him watch Sweet November because it is like the best cryingmovie (I did cry by the way even though I have seen it like athousand times),Amittyville Horror which is like the scariest movie ever and so I didn't feel like walking back to my house in the middle of the nightso I spent the night there. Long story short I am grounded because I didn't go home. Whoops! Each chapter title comes from a song and there are hints in the chapter as to what artist sings it so if you want to guess in the review!


	5. I don't MindIt's True

Hey guys! Long time no see. Well I am 17 now I am getting old. My birthday was the 16th of June. It was fun. This is funny. You see my friend recently had ACL surgery because she messed up her knee pole vaulting and so I was at the hospital with her before and after the surgery and I was trying to calm her down because she was getting nervous and I was making jokes and stuff and I told the nurse that she was there to replace her kidneys, she didn't find it that funny though. Then they gave her like a relaxer and she started like telling me there were worms in her orange juice and dogs licking her face. It was sooo funny. Then she couldn't stop laughing and she laughed really loud all the way down the hall as they pushed her in the stretcher. I kept getting death glares from the nursebecausemy friend was like so out of it and Icouldn't stop laughing at her. After her surgeryatnight we watched Kathy Griffin stand up onBravo and ate pizza. Oh the fun you can have in a hospital.

**FIRTS IMPRESSIONS OF EARTH** ALBUM BY** THE STROKES** IS **FREAKIN AWSOME !**!

* * *

Chapter 5: I don't mind...It's True

* * *

Lorelai quickly mad her way to the house with an extra hop in her step and a huge smile plastered on her face because, although she might not be ready to admit it, all the symptoms of being in love were obvious in her demeanor.

"Rory I am home!"

"Hey mom how was the Love Boat?" Rory asked in a suggestive tone.

"Oh ya know" Lorelai said. She was desperate to share her wonderful day and news with Rory but loved the idea of Rory having to force it out of her.

"Mom seriously I have been dying today knowing that Luke could have finally made his move" Rory said pleading with her mother.

"Ok do you want all of the details?" Lorelai asked. Obviously she didn't last to long.

"Do I want to hear all of the details"

"Probably not"

"Ewww" Rory said making a face.

"Oh It was great not gross at all"

Mom"

"Alright well I will start off with where you left"

"Oh yeah you were getting it on before the trip even started" Rory said smiling at her mother.  
"

No I wasn't...I waited." Lorelai said as she remembered that moment when they were inches apart from kissing on her bedroom floor.

"I nearly crashed Luke's boat"

"What!" Rory said with a frightened look on her face.  
"

Yeah I didn't ever tell him why though." Lorelai said with a guilty face.  
"Why"

"Well you see it was totally innocent but Luke let me drive a little bit so he could ready and that included taking his shirt off." Lorelai said. "

Anyways I was keeping my eyes somewhat focused but then he had to pour water down his face and started dripping down..."

"Oh"

"Yeah"

"So anyways after our near death experience we parked the boat on the beach and had a nice picnic and we played in the water and stuff"

"Can you fast forward to the good part" Rory said trying to keep her mother on track and not starting to day dream.

"I'm getting there"

"Ok so I brought the camera like you said and so I asked him if he wanted to take a picture with me and our cheeks were pressed together and right as I snapped the shot I kissed him on the cheek. So technically I have a picture of our first kiss" Lorelai said just realizing it.

"Awe"

"Well we can talk later maybe we can have a movie night"

"Sounds good. I'll go to the movie place and you get the junk ready"

"Ok"

It was about 6:00 when Rory left to get the movies and Lorelai went to the kitchen to scurry up any form of junk food there was. She grabbed the phone and called a familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me" Lorelai said.

"Oh hey Brittney, I've missed you" Luke said in his sweet manly voice.

"I've missed you-- wait what?" Lorelai said thinking she had the wrong number.

"This isn't Brittney? Oh, crap! Sorry Crystal I was thinking of my other lover" Luke said with a smile on his face.

"Luke? Dear Lord don't scare me like that" Lorelai said finally realizing that Luke was joking around.

"Who is this? Lorelai"

"Yeah"

"Oh sorry I didn't want you to find out like this but uh..." Luke said.

"Well golly gee wiz you are in a joking mood" Lorelai said as she twirled her hair around her finger.

"Yeah I missed my youth for a second" Luke said.

"Well I was just you seeing how you are"

"Well not much changes in a couple of hours" Luke said as he was getting an order ready.

"Luke, you are supposed to say you miss me, and you can't wait to see me, and I can't stop thinking about you" Lorelai joked.

While Luke was talking on the phone Sookie walked in the Diner to get a coffee. She went to the counter and sat down right in front of Luke but Luke didn't notice. He was listening to Lorelai.

"Fine I miss you, I can't stop thinking about you, and I can't wait to see you." Luke said while he rolled is eyes.

Sookie just sat there with a deer caught in the headlights expression. _What in the world? Who could Luke possibly talking to and sound that sappy. Lorelai will have a field day with this._

Luke hung the phone up after Lorelai said her goodbyes andfoundSookieright in front of him with a 'I heard that' look on her face.

"So Luke who is the lucky lady?" Sookie asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Uh just uh, what can I get you?" Luke asked trying his hardest to change the subject.

"Some coffee please. And you are not getting off that easy." Sookie said.

Her phone started to ring while Luke fixed her coffee and ran to the kitchen as a safe haven. Fortunately for him Sookie had to get back to inn because of a problem in the kitchen.

emcemcemcemcemcemcemcemcemcemcemcmecmecemcemcemcemcemcemcemce

THE NEXT DAY

Lorelai decided to spend her day at the inn to make up for some of her time off and to keep Sookie company.

"Hey Michel what's up in hizzle?" Lorelai in a chipper mood.

"I don't understand your language or you for that matter." Michel said in his usually don't bother me tone.

"Well I think you have to be on pot to understand Snoop Dog anyways."

"I am leaving I have not done my pilates today." Michel said and left for Lorelai to take over the desk for the rest of the day.

Lorelai was getting really bored at the front desk but knew that she would have to wait until after lunch to go hang out with Sookie in the kitchen. As she was doing her routine check up on the rooms more out of having nothing else to do Sookie went to the front desk to see if Lorelai was there. She went behind the desk to see where she was but something caught her eye. Scattered papers all over the desk with random hearts and flowers. _Lorelai must have been really bored. _Upon further inspection she realized that not only were the papers covered with hearts but letters inside of them 'LG+LD', random LG hearts LD. and the best spelled all the way out Lorelai and Luke Love.

"Holy Dear Lord!" Sookie couldn't help but scream. She got many strange looks from the guest butSookie was about to burst from the excitement of this knew revelation. Lorelai rounded the corner to see what the comotion wasfrom and her eyes widened when she sawSookie with a wide grin on her face and a tear in her eye clutching the papers.

_Well I guess I surprised her. Man this is embarassing._

"Hey Sookie" she said as she scooted an exstatic Sookie back towards the kitchen.

"Oh My God!" Sookie screamed "Hyperventilating!" gasping for air.

Lorelai looks at Sookie with concern.

"I was just thinking about how Luke was talking to this lady on the phone and he was all smiley and everything and he was like 'I miss you and I can't stop thinking about you' and stuff and the whole time I was wishing it was you and now it is and my wish came true!" Sookie said still trying to catch her breath.

"Quick! Wish for a Sephora to be built within walking distance." Lorelai said trying to make a joke andcalm Sookie down.

"Ok I think I am good now. You and Luke are together!" Sookie squealed.

"Don't get worked up again"

"But this is so great you've got yourself a man and he's cute and nice and strong and loves you"

"Sookie he's mine you can't have him and plusJackson wouldn't approve."

"Oh look how you already have you claims on him God this is wonderful."

"I know"

"So how was it?" Sookie asked.

"What?"

"The you know?"

Uh um- Oh!" Lorelai said as she realized what Sookie was hinting at.

"Well are the rumors true?"

"He's nice, and gentle, and great, amazing, beautiful... " Lorelai said as she drifted off onto another planet.

"Lorelai, Earth to Lorelai?" Sookie said as she waved her hand.

"Sorry, I think I am going to head home get ready for my date tonight" Lorelai said.

"Awww. Well don't let me keep you have fun tonight."

And with that Lorelai was on her way to put her make up on and fix her hair up pretty.

**A/N Long overdue huh? That's what I thought. Well I hope this makes up for it. Do you like my Bruce Springsteen song quote from _Atlantic City _It is one of my favorite Springsteen songs. ****The next chapter might be my last who knows. Right now soccer practice sucks! It was 96 degrees outside today and practice was from 1:00 to 3:00 which is like the hottest part of the day. And every shot that wasn' t on goal from 20 yards out we had to run two laps around the field and then do stair laps on the bleachers. I think my team ran about 6 miles. I lost7 pounds in one practice and drank about a gallon of water. I am beat. My world cup team that I picked to win (Argentina)is undefeated so I am siked about that if they win I totally called it.**


	6. I Just Wanna Be the One

**Hey guys whats up? Dude I am now officially a member of the world of buisiness it sucks! Anyways any spare time I have had this past week I have been playing on the piano I seriously was just at the piano for four hours. I got a little into one of the pieces I have to learn and memorized the whole thing in one sitting. It is Victor's piano solo from the corpse bride it is an awsome piece. I also am learning three Ben Folds songs (he is awsome if you didn't know) Gracie, landed, philosophy. I just reccently figured out that my computer has a movie maker on it and so I have made two gilmore girls music videos and am on my third one. the first is a song called blue eyes and it is my favorite it is by the cary brothers and is about Luke and Lorelai it is really sweet. the second one is called mother and child reunion by paul simon ( he is my guilty pleasure sort of like barry manilow to lorelai) and it is the most fitting song for Rory and Lorelai's sepparation and reunion the song was made for this. AnywaysI submitted it to gilmorefan but they haven't posted it yet. the blue eyes one is a little to big but i will try to shorten it and still keep it nice.** **On with the story.**

**Disclaimer: my dog ate all the proof that I own Gilmore Girls so...**

**funny quotes: **The secret of life is honesty and fair dealing..if you can fake that, you've got it made. -graucho marx

chapter 6- Blue Eyes I Wanna Be the One

It took Lorelai all she had to not burst into tears because of the emotions she was dealing with or pull a Sookie and hyperventilate because of the excitement that the evening would bring. One thing she knew was that she wanted to be with Luke. Her actions the past few days have been an obvious result of that. The one thing she was questioning right at this moment as she was throwing her clothes in a frantic frenzy to find the perfect outfit was if she was ready for this.

_He could be the one. I mean if he isn't than who the hell is? _Lorelai thought._ Wow I am thinking about us possibly living our entire lives together and we haven't even gone on our first date. Dear Lord. Alright let's get back on track. Show lots of skin or tight blue jeans. definitely both. _

Mom? Rory asked as she made her way up the stairs. "What in the world happened up here?" she said as she glanced around the room. "Luke is going to be here in like ten minutes and you are just sitting there covered with clothes."

"Rory?" Lorelai said in a unsure voice.

"What? what's wrong"

"I don't think I am ready for this" Lorelai said as she took a look around the room.

"Dating Luke?" Lorelai gave a nod.

"Mom according to your less graphic version of your story yesterday I think you already decided that you are ready for this. It's not like you are getting married." Rory said.

"What do you mean?" Lorelai said.

"Well it is just your first date. You haven't even been together but two days."

"He could be the one Rory" Lorelai said as she looked down.

"The one what?" Rory asked not totally following what her mother was going at.

"The _one _one" Lorelai said trying to avoid the M word.

"The _one one _what?"

"Rory!"

"How on Earth can you be frusterated with me right now?" Rory asked in an exasperated tone.

"I was trying to say it without saying it" Lorelai said.

"Well good luck doing that. Anyways what is the one- oh the _one_ one.. "

"Finally she gets it ladies and gentlemen" Lorelai said raising her hands in the air.

"So this is new, Lorelai Gilmore ready for the long haul" Rory said smiling at her mother.

"Stop making fun I am serious here. I mean what do you think?" Lorelai asked.

"I think that you need to wait until at least after your date until you propose."

"Ok clearly you are not taking this seriously. Here I am desperately trying to find something to wear I am in a crisis situation. I am just asking for a little guidence from my smart daughter and she is standing there making fun of it."

"Mom, do you want to know what I think?"

"What do you think I am asking you?"

"Ok, I think that you should just enjoy this date, have fun, and see were this goes. I think Luke would make a great husband, and is already a great father figure towards me and marriage is a good possibilty down the road but don't worry about that now. Just take one step at a time have fun and don't let it scare you away ok?"

"Ok" Lorelai just sat there thinking. The words great father figure great husband were running through her head.

At this thought the door bell rang.

"Shit!" Lorelai said as she was startled bythe door bell and then realized who rang it.

"Mom calm down find something to wear and I will get the door and keep Luke company"

"Don't say anything about what we were talking about." Lorelai said as Rory made her way down the stairs to get the door.

"I'll be sure to" Rory yelled up.

"Rory!"

"Call me Belinda because my lips are sealed." Rory said.

"Thank you"

**Downstairs**

"Hey Luke, you look nice" Rory said as she opened the door to reveal a different looking Luke than she was used to seeing. His trademark flanel shirt was replaced with the blue button down that Lorelai had gotten for him and he didn't have the backwards baseball cap that rarely ever left his head.

"Come on, in you can sit in the living room while my mom get ready." Rory said she put her head closer to Luke's and whispered "She had a little freak out"

"Rory! I heard that" Lorelai yelled from upstairs.

"How? I guess it's a mom thing" Rory said to Luke.

After Lorelai was putting the finishing touches on her make up she headed down the stairs in a Knee length flowy red dress and small coat and huge grin on her face. Luke met her at the stairs and took her hand as she took her last to steps.

"You look nice. So that shopping trip did come in handy didn't it?" Lorelai asked as she motioned towards his shirt.

Luke on the other hand was still speechless as he was looking Lorelai up and down.

"Earth to Luke" Lorelai said as she waved her hand in front of his face.

"Oh uh you just...look amazing" Luke said trying to find words.

"Well thank you. Shall we go"

"Oh yeah"

**In the car**

It was about ten minutes into the car ride and Lorelai has no idea where they are going. She is very nervous because of her previous discusion with Rory and really doesn't want to say anything that would give away the fact that she was already thinking about marrying the man. _One step at a time breath in breath out. _She was glancing out of the window every now and again and taking quick looks at Luke.

"So um where are we going?" Lorelai asked for the third time.

"I am not telling you we are almost there and I want it to be a surprise"

"Oh I love surprises" Lorelai said as she clapped her hands together.

Five minutes later they pulled into a resteraunt parking lot and Luke helped Lorelai out they walked into an old looking place that read sniffy's on the top.

"Very prancing pony" Lorelai commented as Luke guided her to the booth in the back with his hand on her back.

"Lucas!" An old lady called as she hurridly made her way to where Luke and Lorelai took their seats.

"You brought Lorelai! Finally I have been wanting to meet you so bad Luke just loves you so much and talks so much about you." Maisy said as she held Lorelai hand to shake it.

"Oh" Lorelai was very surprised that this lady knew so much about her.

"Ok Maisy I think that is enough." Luke said with an incredibly red face.

"Just the way he described. Buddy come here it's Lorelai!"

Buddy made his way to the table as Lorelai glanced over at a very embarrassed Luke.

"You must be Lorelai and look at those eyes just like Luke said" Buddy said.

"And what exactly did Luke over here say" Lorelai inquried as she patted Luke on the leg.

"Nothing" Luke said trying to get everyone to drop the subject.

"Oh Luke just always has these funny stories to tell about you when he comes in and says that you have the most beautiful eyes in the whole world. We always thought that Luke was making someone up because certainly no could be as beautiful as he describes you but look here you are and he didn't say a single lie." Maisy said with her hand over her heart.

Lorelai was listening to every word that Maisy said and could barely believe it. Luke the town grump had a thing for her a big thing for her.

"Well I guess I will go get your food ready and leave ya'll to alone. Come on Buddy" Maisy said as she left the table and a very surprised Lorelai.

"Uh well Maisy usually just picks out the meal." Luke said to try and get Lorelai back to reality.

Oh yeah that's fine." Lorelai said with a smile. Her eyes now focused on the paper napkin she was holding in her hand. As she twirrled it around between her shaking fingers she decided that tonight she wanted to tell Luke that she wanted to be in this relationship for a long time.

After they were done eating and Lorelai somehow got through dinner without embarassing herself, they decided to prolong the date a little longer and go for a drive.

They pulled up to a small vacant park equipped with a small wooden swing set and a gigantic oak tree that seemed to cover the entire area with all of its branches. Luke got out of the truck and helped Lorelai out also.

"This place seems kinda spooky huh?" Lorelai asked. Why in the world are we here. Reminds me of a scary movie.

"It's not that scary if you hear anything I am right here to fight them off." Luke said as a put his arm around Lorelai's shoulder.

"Awe my knight in shinning armor"

"Just make sure I don't run off before I can save you."

"You wouldn't" Lorelai said in an appalled voice.

"Depends on what it is."

"Luke don't you dare run off."

"I won't" Luke said a pulled her towards him more to reasure her.

"Let's go sit against that tree and I can eat my dessert." Lorelai said as she grabbed Luke's hand and pulled him towards the oak tree.

As Lorelai settled herself against Luke's chest she was wondering why Luke brought her to this random park.

"Hey Luke uh why are we here? I mean I love it this tree is beautiful and it's nice and quiet and cozy but I was just wondering."

"This very spot is where my father proposed to my mom." Luke said as he took Lorelai's hand.

Lorelai just stared at there joined hands millions of thoughts and emmotions in running through her head.

"Luke, I uh, this is hard" Lorelai said trying to put her emmotions into words that were comprehendible.

"What?" Luke asked thinking that with her tone of voice that this wasn't going to turn out well.

"I just need to tell you that this is special... like to me" Lorelai said._ God that didn't sound very romantic. Ok here goes nothing. Deep breaths._

"That didn't sound right" Lorelai adjusted her self so that she was now sitting on her knees looking Luke in the eyes with both of her handsholding his.

"I just want you to know that I am in this for the long haul."

"Me too." Luke said.

"No like the really long one." Lorelai paused. "The forever one" She whispered but that Luke could here her clearly.

Luke just sat there for what seemed like forever to Lorelai. _Crap I just screwed up the rest of my life. Why did I do that he doesn't marry me. It's not like I even proposed might as well have though. _

" Luke please say something" Lorelai pleaded.

"Marry me" Luke said.

"What!" Lorelai said with wide eyes.

"Marry me" Luke said again in the same calm tone.

AN: How do you like that for a first date. Yeah not realistic but that's fiction for ya. Anyways I had no idea what I was going to do for this chapter so I literally just typed as I went. Hope you liked it. My search for colleges has commenced my mom said I need my list down to 3 by the end of the week. Shit that was yesterday! I amflyingup to Chicago on Wednesday and staying until Sunday so I may not have an update for a while unless I get cracka lackin. No idea what to write next.


	7. I Said 39 times that I love you

Sorry it has taken me a while to update I got in from Chicago last week end and have been really tired out. My trip was really awsome. I saw Blue Man Group which is absolutely fantastic. I have a picture with me and one of them and I got him to put his hand print on my shirt. I also saw the 25th annual Putnam County Spelling Bee musical if you haven't seen it you are totally missing out. I am a huge fan of musicals but this one is by far one of the funniest ones. My dad and I were crying we were laughing so hard. One of the actors plays the vice principle and is the reader of the words that the kids have to spell and usually they ask for a definition and the word in a sentence so here is an example of one of the funny lines: the word was jihad and the sentence that he uses was "quick bobby hide behind the western wall I think I see a jihad comming." I am lauging just thinking about it. I guess you just had to have been there. I also saw Cirque du Soliel Corteo which is like a french circus acrobatic thing it was pretty freakin awsome what the people did. And I did a lot of shopping. I love big cities. And I did a campus tour of DePaul University which is a college I am looking at to go to. It was pretty cool and away from home. So that was my fun summer trip.

Less than four weeks until school starts up again it seem like just yesterday I was taking exams. ugh. Definitely read the spoilers for the seventh season and am already mad at myself to giving into the tempatation. I am still optemistic though about luke and lorelai it just might take a while. Soccer workouts start back up tomorrow my coach said and I quote "Get ready for the worst week of your life" yeah definitely going to be soccer workouts from hell. If I don't post a new chapter within let's say two weeks from this post that means I am physically not able to lift my hand to type or have had some kind of traumatic workout experience and am institutionalized. You think I am kidding well think again my friend.

Disclaimer: I own nothing exept my newest whitestripes poster dude it rocks!

chapter 7: I said 39 times that I love you

Lorelai was shocked. No words could describe what was going through her head. Just a couple of hours earlier Rory calmed her down by saying this is you first date take it one day at a time. That suggestions definitely out of the question right now. All she wanted so desperately to just fling her arms around him and say yes a thousand times. Unfortunately words were not coming out of her mouth. An uncommon occurance for Lorelai who is known by all to talk a mile a minute.

"Lorelai?" Luke said.

A few seconds later a smile slowly spread across her face and a single word escaped her lips that would change her life.

"Yes"

Luke who was basically about to have some sort of internal breakdown waiting for her answer was surprised even more at himself for being so spontaneous. For a man who hasn't changed his wardrobe in years popped the question on his first date. This was defintely a night of firsts for Luke a Lorelai.

"Yes you want to marry me?" Luke asked just to make sure he heard her right.

"Yes Luke I want to marry you" Lorelai said with a smile that covered her entire face.

Luke took both of Lorelai's hands into his and Lorelai moved closer to him so that she was now straddling his legs. They both leaned in and joined in a passionate kiss.

After Luke and Lorelai spent a few more minutes just sitting under the tree they decided that it was getting late and they should head back to Starshollow.

" Hey Luke can we stop by the diner to get some coffee before we go to my house?"

"Yeah I have to pick up a few things anyway."

"Great I can't wait to tell Rory about this I really hope that she is happy about us." Lorelai said. She definitely went agains everything that she said to her that evening.

"She will be"

In the diner Luke fixed Lorelai her coffee and headed upstairs when he got up to his apartment he had one thing in mind and that was to get the engagement ring that belonged to his mother. Every once in a while in the years that his mother was still alive and he was just a little boy he remembered sitting on his mothers lap and being incredibly fascinated with the jewelry on her hands; from braclets to watches and rings. He remembered one in particular that never left her left ring finger, it was antique silver with a large diamond in the middle and three small ones embedded in the shiny metal. He would twirl it around and try to yank it off but was always told by his mother that it was hers and that he would one day give it to the girl that he loved like 'daddy loves me'. I never thought this day would come and that Lorelai would be the one that is going to wear it. He smiled to himself as he turned the knob of the small safe and reached in to get the small black velvet bocks that was stowed away in the back corner of the safe. He grabbed it and made his way down stairs with a anxious smile. _Thank God the hard part is over she said yes so all I have to do is slip the ring on her finger._

He made his way down stairs to see a very bored Lorelai in deep concentration. She was trying hard to stick a spoon on her nose by breathing on it. She didn't realize that Luke had snuck behind her and was about to kiss her on the cheek.

"Oh My God Luke" She yelped as she flung the spoon and knocked him right in the face.

"Ouch"

"Well that's what you get for sneaking up on me." Lorelai laughed.

Luke went back behind the counter to start to clean the place up and close.

"Pour some coffee please" Lorelai said as she lifted her empty mug from the counter.

"This coffee is going to be the death of you" Luke said. He turned around to get the mug and decided that then would be the best time to give her the ring. As he grabbed the mug from her hand he also took a hold of her hand. Lorelai looked down and saw him slip the ring on her finger.

"Oh my" Lorelai said. " Luke..." she gasped. "It's beautiful" She held her hand up and rubbed the band with her thumb.

"It was my mother's" Luke said.

She kept a hold of Luke's hand and touched her other hand to his cheek to pull him in for a kiss. The made their way to the end of the counter and rejoined. Lorelai had a small tear trickeling down her cheek. They pulled back and looked at each other.

"I think that We should go tell Rory she might be a little shocked." Lorelai said.

"That's definitely an understatement." Luke said pulling her into his chest.

"Come on" Lorelai took his hand and they headed out the door.

At the house

"Rory me and Luke are here!" Lorelai shouted through the house.

Rory made her way to the living room and met them on the couch.

"How was the date?" Rory asked as Luke decided that he would leave to go to the kitchen.

"It was great we wen't to this restaraunt where Luke knew the owners they are like his parents. They knew all about me because apparently Luke has told them everything they need to know about us." Lorelai said.

"Us?" Rory asked.

"Yeah me and you."

"He was totally pining for you" Rory said with a smile.

"Yeah he was" lorelai spoke softly.

"So? What else"

A small smile krept onto Lorelai face. _What else? Oh yeah I got ENGAGED. I can't believe she hasn't seen the ring yet. I won't tell her until she notices it. _

"Well we went to this really spooky park. Like it came straight from the Haunting or something. " Lorelai said as she shivered at the thought.

"That does sound scary" Rory said with a similar expression.

"But he said he would protect me so covering the entire park is this huge oak tree and so we went and sat under it. And I ate my dessert and we made out a little." Lorelai smiled at the reaction on her daughter's face.

"I didn't need to know that Beverly. " Rory shot at her mother.

"Hey! she got pregnant, I am not pregnant." Lorelai said. At that point Luke ran into the room when he heard her say pregnant with a horrified look on his face. "See Rory now you have Luke all scared. Luke, I'm not pregnant" She directed at Luke.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

"Of course I am sure now go back to the kitchen we are still talking about you." Lorelai said. And with that Luke went back into the kitchen.

"Alright were was I? Oh yeah so after we got all-"

"Mom!"

"Fine, fine, so he told me that this was the tree that his dad proposed to his mother and I thought then was a good time to tell him how I felt so I did and to make a long story short-"

"Uh mom?"

"Yeah?" Lorelai asked.

"Is that?" Rory asked pointing towards her mother left ring finger.

"Yeah" Lorelai said even softer.

"Wow" Rory said. She couldn't believe it.

"He proposed and I said yes and here we are. So what are you thinking right now?" Lorelai asked with waiting for her daughter to respond with full sentences.

**AN: Nice short little chapter I am running out of ideas here so please review. Hope you like it. I am in the middle of watching the Way We Were with my friend. When I first moved to my neighborhood about six years ago me and my friend watched this movie and I think we have probably seen it together like a million times. We both watched the episode say something when it first aired and we were freaking out when she talked about katie and hubbell because we had just watched the movie that day. Weird huh? anyways please please please review. I have to go to New Orleans tomorrow for a birthday party and I am staying at my grandma's house with my cousins until monday because we are having a huge seafood boil. Can't wait.Mybest friend's brother caught a 326pound Bull Shark in a fishing tournament this weekand got the catch of thetournament it took him an hour to reel it in I was there for moral support... ha. I will definitely try to update sooner. **


	8. Hey Who's on Trial?

I am so bad! I haven't updated in forever. I don't know how some of you guys get like a chapter a day in that is crazy. I went fishing yesterday in my boat and caught about twenty three whites. And me and my brother anchored on an Island and stayed on the island for like four hours the water was so pretty and there were little pin fish everywhere. Oh almost forgot, I would love it if ya'll go to and check out my Gilmore Girls Music Videos. My name is dudethisrocks (not my real name because that would be weird) please check them out and leave a comment tell me what you think.

one of my favorite quotes about Lauren Graham that is so true...

"Anyone who says they don't make 'em like Katherine Hepburn anymore has never checked out this fast-talkin' dame Lauren Graham…" "…the way she handles Lorelai's rapid-fire patter and dizzying romantic life is timeless."  
-TV GUIDE

Chapter 8- **Hey who's on trial?**

"Luke! Get in here right now" Rory yelled while directing her voice towards Luke's temporary sanctuary in the kitchen.

Luke made his way cautiously into the living room where Rory was sitting Indian style on the sofa body turned so that she was looking directly at Luke with an expressionless face.

"Hey Rory" Luke said and slightly raised his hand to wave.

"So why did you ask my mom to marry you on your first date?" Rory said.

"Well you just got right to it didn't you" Lorelai said under her breath.

"Well.. hum.." Luke cleared his throat not expecting Rory to be so authoritative.

"You don't know?" Rory asked.

"Of coarse I know" Luke suddenly said. Lorelai gave him a look of pity.

"Look Rory, I am sure you are a little surprised that we decided to get engaged so quickly but I love your mom and I love you just as much and I felt that If there was any way that your mom loved me half as much as I love her than she would say yes, and thank God she did." Luke said as a took Lorelai's hand.

"Hey Luke you know... well you are going to um be my dad... or step-dad.. actually pretty much dad."

"I know and I couldn't be happier."

"Do you want to know a little secret mom told me that she wanted to marry you and have your kids before your date tonight." Rory said really quickly and got up and headed to her room.

" Rory!" Lorelai yelled slightly embarassed.

"I did not say that" Lorelai said to Luke who was caught off guard.

" Of coarse you did mom don't deny it" Rory yelled from her room.

"Kids huh?" Luke said in a nervous tone.

"We don't you know have to" Lorelai said trying to appease Luke.

"Kids would be good." Luke said as he took Lorelai's hand and kissed it lightly with his lips.

"Ready to go to bed?" Lorelai asked a few seconds later as she saw Luke slowly closing his eyes and making himself comfortable on the sofa.

"uh huh" Luke mumbled.

"Come on let's get you up" Lorelai said and grabbed Luke's arm and tried to lift him up but was very unsucessful.

"Dear Lord Lorelai are you trying to break my arm!" Luke said as he suddenly rose from the sofa.

They made their way up the stairs and into their future room. It amazed Lorelai that if you asked her just six days ago if she would be engaged she would probably be in shock. She didn't even have a boyfriend six days ago.

It was about 5:00 in the morning and Luke was getting ready to go to work while Lorelai was having a nightmare where she had to pick between George Clooney and Luke the night before her wedding.

"Lorelai" Luke whispered in her ear.

"I can't decide Luke this is a hard one" Lorelai mumbled into the pillow her face was buried in.

"What?" Luke asked very confused.

"I pick you George!" Lorelai yelled and swung her hand in the air which slapped Luke right in the face.

Jeez! Lorelai- Luke yelped.

"Oh Luke" Lorelai said when she finally realized that she was no longer in fantasy land but in her bedroom with Luke gently rubbing his face.

"What the hell were you saying anyways?"

"Well you see the night before our wedding I had to choose between marrying you and George Clooney-" Lorelai said with a devilish grin on her face.

"And you picked George Clooney?" Luke asked.

"Well yeah? I mean I was obviously drugged or something. You know what? George Clooney has those hypnotizing eyes that women just can't get enough of he was sucking me in against my will... actually I was pretty willing" Lorelai said as an after thought.

"Dirty" Luke said

"Luke you are the only one that I want to marry and don't you forget it" Lorelai said. She kissed him on the lips, dropped her head back on the pillow and fell back to sleep.

Kind of a weird chapter don't you think? The coolest thing happened in History Class today. So we are talking about direct democracy where the people have assemblies to vote for ideas and things like that and me and two other girls at the same time yell out to the teacher "Like on Gilmore Girls!" and so the teacher wanted us to explain why the town meetings are an example of direct democracy and how it is an ideal but likely not somethings that would work well. So for the last half of the class period the entire class was debating wether Starshollow and Taylor were ideals or if it could actually happen, debating about Gilmore Girls for extra points in class. It was pretty funny. Then in English class the teacher was talking about Norman Mailer and I go "he was on Gilmore Girls" and so we talked about Gilmore Girls again. I love school! Please REVIEW!


End file.
